Reality x Revelation
Reality x Revelation (現実 x 啓示 Genjitsu x keiji) is a North Chevronian drama series produced by Rika Murano for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Tokiko Hayakawa and directed by Noriko Iwajima, the series premiered on January 23, 2017, replacing Oakwood Revenge, on GP-NET Afternoon Delight Treats. Ryoko Ogami and Natsumi Daidouji star in the series as the protagonists in the story. On the other hand, Kiriko Marubara and Haruto Takaki serve as the villains/antagonists in the story. Synopsis A happy bonding between Hiromi Nakahara and her daughter, Kaori, turned into a trouble when two persons who came back into her life. They were Kotaro and Inoue Mochida, the couple who hired Hiromi as a surrogate mother to bear their child, which was Kaori. In order to claim that Kaori is their child, Kotaro and Inoue forcibly took her from Hiromi, leaving her into deep sadness. Kaori, on the other hand, expected from the couple that she will treat them as their child. But her expectation was wrong when they started to abuse and maltreat her. Five years later, Hiromi and Kaori crossed paths between each other. In order to get Kaori from the couple who abused and maltreated her, Hiromi disguised as a man named Hirofumi Uchida and started to stalk and court Kaori. Through this, she will express to her daughter that whether she was on her side or not, she will love her endearly and wholeheartedly, which Kaori finally fell her heart to her mother. Episodes #Episode 01: The Beginning (始まり Hajimari) (01/23/2017) #RXRTheBeginning #Episode 02: Surrogacy Plan (代理出産計画 Dairi shussan keikaku) (01/24/2017) #RXRSurrogacyPlan #Episode 03: Child In The Womb (子宮内の子供 Shikyū-nai no kodomo) (01/25/2017) #RXRChildInTheWomb #Episode 04: A Change Of Heart (心の変化 Kokoro no henka) (01/26/2017) #RXRAChangeOfHeart #Episode 05: Escaping The Child Away (子供を逃げる Kodomo o nigeru) (01/27/2017) #RXREscapingTheChild #Episode 06: Filled With Love (愛に満ちた Ai ni michita) (01/30/2017) #RXRFilledWithLove #Episode 07: Desiring One's Heart (欲望の心 Yokubō no kokoro) (01/31/2017) #RXRDesiringOnesHeart #Episode 08: Wanted For Kidnapping (奪回を求めて Dakkai o motomete) (02/01/2017) #RXRWantedForKidnapping #Episode 09: Operation Taking A Child (子供を運ぶ操作 Kodomo o hakobu sōsa) (02/02/2017) #RXROperationTakingKaori #Episode 10: The One Who Got Despaired (絶望した人 Zetsubōshita hito) (02/03/2017) #RXRTheOneWhoGotDespaired #Episode 11: Unexpectedly In A Despair (意外にも絶望の中で Igainimo zetsubō no naka de) (02/06/2017) #RXRUnexpectedlyInADespair #Episode 12: Growing Up In Despairing Life (絶望的な生活の中で育つ Zetsubō-tekina seikatsu no naka de sodatsu) (02/07/2017) #RXRGrowingUpInDespairingLife #Episode 13: Unexpected Reunion (予期せぬ再会 Yoki senu saikai) (02/08/2017) #RXRUnexpectedReunion #Episode 14: The Act of Fake Relationship (偽の関係法 Nise no kankei-hō) (02/09/2017) #RXRActOfFakeRelationship #Episode 15: A Night Of Affair (事件の夜 Jiken no yoru) (02/10/2017) #RXRANightOfAffair #Episode 16: Dealing Everyone (みんなを扱う Min'na o atsukau) (02/13/2017) #RXRDealingEveryone #Episode 17: The Untoward Affections (不渡りの愛情 Fuwatari no aijō) (02/14/2017) #RXRUntowardAffections #Episode 18: Forceful Exploitation (強力な搾取 Kyōryokuna sakushu) (02/15/2017) #RXRForcefulExploitation #Episode 19: Plan For A Courage (勇気のために計画する Yūki no tame ni keikaku suru) (02/16/2017) #RXRPlanForACourage #Episode 20: Escaping Against The Intruders (侵入者からの脱出 Shin'nyū-sha kara no dasshutsu) (02/17/2017) #RXREscapingAgainstTheIntruders #Episode 21: Finding Someone In Nowhere (どこにも誰かを見つけること Dokoni mo dareka o mitsukeru koto) (02/20/2017) #RXRFindingSomeoneInNowhere #Episode 22: Total Desperation Occurs (総絶望が発生する Sō zetsubō ga hassei suru) (02/21/2017) #RXRTotalDesperationOccurs #Episode 23: Playing Hide and Seek Game (隠す、シークする Kakusu, shīku suru) (02/22/2017) #RXRHideAndSeek #Episode 24: Winning Over the Obstacles (障害を勝ち取る Shōgai o kachitou) (02/23/2017) #RXRWinningOverTheObstacles #Episode 25: The Indecent Provocations (不本意な挑発 Fuhon'ina chōhatsu) (02/24/2017) #RXRTheIndecentProvocations #Episode 26: The Profound Happiness (深遠な幸福 Shin'en'na kōfuku) (02/27/2017) #RXRProfoundHappiness #Episode 27: Leaving Behind In Nowhere (どこにも残っていない Dokoni mo nokotte inai) (02/28/2017) #RXRLeavingBehindInNowhere #Episode 28: Into Behind The Decisions (決定の背後に Kettei no haigo ni) (03/01/2017) #RXRIntoBehindTheDecisions #Episode 29: Never Leave Behind The Traces (トレースの後ろに決して残さない Torēsu no ushiro ni kesshite nokosanai) (03/02/2017) #RXRNeverLeaveBehind #Episode 30; Unexpected Situation Happens (予期しない状況が起こる Yoki shinai jōkyō ga okoru) (03/03/2017) #RXRUnexpectedSituationHappens #Episode 31: Free-minded For Statistical One (統計的に自由な Tōkei-teki ni jiyūna) (03/06/2017) #RXRFreeMinded #Episode 32: Having An Unexpected Fear (予期せぬ恐怖を持つ Yoki senu kyōfu o motsu) (03/07/2017) #RXRHavingAnUnexpectedFear #Episode 33: The Most Painful Extortion (最も苦しい迫害 Mottomo kurushī hakugai) (03/08/2017) #RXRTheMostPainfulExtortion #Episode 34: Believing in Falsificate Truths (偽証の真実を信じる Gishō no shinjitsu o shinjiru) (03/09/2017) #RXRBelieveInFalseTruths #Episode 35: Deceiving Starts In Trust (信仰に惑わされる Shinkō ni madowasa reru) (03/10/2017) #RXRDeceivingStartsInTrust #Episode 36: The Frustrated Parents (挫折した親 Zasetsu shita oya) (03/13/2017) #RXRTheFrustratedParents #Episode 37: Entrusting To The Syndicates (シンジケートへの委託 Shinjikēto e no itaku) (03/14/2017) #RXREntrustingToTheSyndicates #Episode 38: Disguising To Escape Away (逃げるために偽装 Nigeru tame ni gisō) (03/15/2017) #RXRDisguisingToEscapeAway #Episode 39: Running Away To The Hideout (逃げ出す Nigedasu) (03/16/2017) #RXRRunningAway #Episode 40: A Protector To The Victim (被害者への保護者 Higaisha e no hogo-sha) (03/17/2017) #RXRAProtectorToTheVictim #Episode 41: Uncovered Truths Of The Past (過去の真実を明らかに Kako no shinjitsu o akiraka ni) (03/20/2017) #RXRUncoveredTruths #Episode 42: Precising Apologies of the Perpetrator (犯人の謝罪 Han'nin no shazai) (03/21/2017) #RXRPrecisingApologies #Episode 43: Untoward Indirect Behavior (間接的な行動を取らない Kansetsu-tekina kōdō o toranai) (03/22/2017) #RXRUntowardIndirectBehavior #Episode 44: Believing To Someone's Desire (誰かの欲望を信じる Dareka no yokubō o shinjiru) (03/23/2017) #RXRBelievingToSomeonesDesire #Episode 45: To Embrace the Depths of Darkness (闇の深みを受け入れる Yami no fukami o ukeireru) (03/24/2017) #RXREmbracingDepthsOfDarkness #Episode 46: Here Comes the Despaired Memories (ここでは絶望的な思い出が来る Kokode wa zetsubō-tekina omoide ga kuru) (03/27/2017) #RXRHereComesDespairedMemories #Episode 47: (03/28/2017) #RXRDevastatingThroughMonstrosity #Episode 48: (03/29/2017) #RXRBehaviorTowardsSomething #Episode 49: (03/30/2017) #RXRNowOrNeverForEveryone #Episode 50: (03/31/2017) #RXRBelievingInUnwantedRumors #Episode 51: (04/03/2017) #RXROnTheFollowingChapters #Episode 52: (04/04/2017) #RXRMaybeInTheDarkPast #Episode 53: (04/05/2017) #RXRTimesOfPast #Episode 54: (04/06/2017) #RXRBelovedMoment #Episode 55: (04/07/2017) #RXRSecondMemories #Episode 56: (04/17/2017) #RXRTornedMemories #Episode 57: (04/18/2017) #RXREmbracingHearts #Episode 58: (04/19/2017) #RXRKeepingSecrets #Episode 59: (04/20/2017) #RXRKeepFrustrating #Episode 60: (04/21/2017) #RXRFateAwaits #Episode 61: (04/24/2017) #RXRMakingDecisions #Episode 62: (04/25/2017) #RXRDoubtsInBetween #Episode 63: (04/26/2017) #RXRToTheAftermath #Episode 64: (04/27/2017) #RXRTheTimeOfGrief #Episode 65: (04/28/2017) #RXRFindingToProvoke #Episode 66: (05/01/2017) #RXRGoingToConfront #Episode 67: (05/02/2017) #RXRDeceiveEveryone #Episode 68: (05/03/2017) #RXRKeepingToHoldBack #Episode 69: (05/04/2017) #RXRMakingADecision #Episode 70: (05/05/2017) #RXRDefectedSecrets #Episode 71: (05/08/2017) #RXRHauntingSomebody #Episode 72: (05/09/2017) #RXRHavingInTrouble #Episode 73: (05/10/2017) #RXRBeneathBetweenUs #Episode 74: (05/11/2017) #RXRToTheMatters #Episode 75: (05/12/2017) #RXRGivingItBack #Episode 76: (05/15/2017) #RXRFindingThemAway #Episode 77: (05/16/2017) #RXRTheRevenge #Episode 78: (05/17/2017) #RXRSomethingMightHappenInTrouble #Episode 79: (05/18/2017) #RXRToCrossOver #Episode 80: (05/19/2017) #RXRRulesToOblivion #Episode 81: (05/22/2017) #RXRForbadeToGrudge #Episode 82: (05/23/2017) #RXREpitomeOfWays #Episode 83: (05/24/2017) #RXRToFindTheAnswer #Episode 84: (05/25/2017) #RXRDefectiveTactics #Episode 85: (05/26/2017) #RXRHavingGetTrouble #Episode 86: (05/29/2017) #RXRToKeepInDisguise #Episode 87: (05/30/2017) #RXRConfrontationEndedNothing #Episode 88: (05/31/2017) #RXRPretendingSomeone #Episode 89: (06/01/2017) #RXRUndauntedMystery #Episode 90: (06/02/2017) #RXRSecretsCameOut #Episode 91: (06/05/2017) #RXRComingInOut #Episode 92: (06/06/2017) #RXRSecretsRevealing #Episode 93: (06/07/2017) #RXRHandlingSecurity #Episode 94: (06/08/2017) #RXRUndoForgiveness #Episode 95: (06/09/2017) #RXRKeepingTheTruth #Episode 96: (06/12/2017) #RXRFindingAggresive #Episode 97: (06/13/2017) #RXRKeepingTheTrust #Episode 98: (06/14/2017) #RXRUnjustifiedMystery #Episode 99: (06/15/2017) #RXRTimeToFrustrate #Episode 100: (06/16/2017) #RXROvertureOfFate #Episode 101: (06/19/2017) #RXRMysteryBehind #Episode 102: (06/20/2017) #RXRTheAbyssOfFate #Episode 103: (06/21/2017) #RXRUltimatum #Episode 104: (06/22/2017) #RXRHuntingForGood #Episode 105: (06/23/2017) #RXRPredictionsOfBeingBetrayed #Episode 106: (06/26/2017) #RXRToFindOtherSelf #Episode 107: (06/27/2017) #RXRRegreting #Episode 108: (06/28/2017) #RXRProfoundDespairs #Episode 109: (06/29/2017) #RXRRealInUnknown #Episode 110: (06/30/2017) #RXRWiseDecisions #Episode 111: (07/03/2017) #RXRFormOfGrant #Episode 112: (07/04/2017) #RXRBehindAndBeyond #Episode 113: (07/05/2017) #RXRFrightenedOutInThePast #Episode 114: (07/06/2017) #RXRGoingTaken #Episode 115: (07/07/2017) #RXRNowOrNever #Episode 116: (07/10/2017) #RXRCircumstances #Episode 117: (07/11/2017) #RXRTakingEachTurns #Episode 118: (07/12/2017) #RXRSavingTheOne #Episode 119: (07/13/2017) #RXREvenForTheWorst #Episode 120: (07/14/2017) #RXRHauntForNothing #Episode 121: (07/17/2017) #RXRFindOnTheVerge #Episode 122: (07/18/2017) #RXRUnveilingMysteries #Episode 123: (07/19/2017) #RXRBerserkRedeem #Episode 124: (07/20/2017) #RXRForbiddenRisk #Episode 125: (07/21/2017) #RXRPerilsOfFaith #Episode 126: (07/24/2017) #RXRUnansweredQuestions #Episode 127: (07/25/2017) #RXRIntoTheGlares #Episode 128: (07/26/2017) #RXRFacingNightmares #Episode 129: (07/27/2017) #RXRGettingReadyForInvestigations #Episode 130: (07/28/2017) #RXRHidingAnother #Episode 131: (07/31/2017) #RXRDrasticWays #Episode 132: (08/01/2017) #RXRUnderAtRisk #Episode 133: (08/02/2017) #RXRShattersOfRage #Episode 134: (08/03/2017) #RXRDepths #Episode 135: (08/04/2017) #RXRTheUnforgivable #Episode 136: (08/07/2017) #RXROutrageInHell #Episode 137: (08/08/2017) #RXREverlastingWish #Episode 138: (08/09/2017) #RXROverInRevelation #Episode 139: (08/10/2017) #RXRForbiddenDay #Episode 140: (08/11/2017) #RXRCryingOutrage #Episode 141: (08/14/2017) #RXRBeliefAndFailure #Episode 142: (08/15/2017) #RXRInTheWays #Episode 143: (08/16/2017) #RXRUndoReality #Episode 144: (08/17/2017) #RXRCriesAndCondemn #Episode 145: (08/18/2017) #RXRTruthsInLies #Episode 146: (08/21/2017) #RXRGettingInTouch #Episode 147: (08/22/2017) #RXRUnhidingASecret #Episode 148: (08/23/2017) #RXRAtRiskOrAtLarge #Episode 149: (08/24/2017) #RXRComingInThrough #Episode 150: (08/25/2017) #RXRTryingToForget #Episode 151: (08/28/2017) #RXRUponHealing Cast Cast was confirmed on November 28, 2016 Main cast *Hiromi Nakahara - series' main protagonist, played by Ryoko Ogami. She was hired by Kotaro and Inoue to become their surrogate mother and thus, she gave birth to Kaori. Suddenly, her heart was changed and she kept her daughter away from them to take care and to love her wholeheartedly. Her heart was broken when the couple came and took Kaori from her. In order to get her daughter back from them, she disguised as a man named Hirofumi Uchida and courted Kaori, making her daughter fall in love with her. *Kaori Nakahara - protagonist, played by Natsumi Daidouji. The loving daughter of Hiromi, Kaori was always given an everlasting love from her mother and she was treated her as her child. When she was taken away by Kotaro and Inoue, she expected from them that they will give her an everlasting love just like what Hiromi did. Unfortunately, her expectation was wrong and instead, the couple abused and maltreated her for five years. After five years, she crossed paths again with Hiromi, whom making her heart fall in love with. *Kotaro Mochida -series' main villain, played by Haruto Takaki. He is the husband of Inoue and an abusive father to Kaori. He and his wife forcibly took Kaori in order to use her for their own and not as her parents. *Inoue Mochida - series' main antagonist, played by Kiriko Marubara. She is the wife of Kotaro and abusive mother to Kaori. Like her husband, Inoue wanted to use Kaori for her own and not as her mother. Supporting cast *Mako Shirayama - played by Junko Nagaishi. She was the one who helped Hiromi in her plan to get Kaori back from the couple who abused her. *Emily Nakahara - played by Yui Matsubara. She is Hiromi's older sister who also helped her to take revenge against Kotaro and Inoue. *Gemma Ishino - played by Takemi Hanabishi. She is the ambitious best friend of Inoue who wants to get Kaori and use her for human trafficking. *Kurt Walters - played by Yuri Matsuda. He is Kaori's classmate who make her life miserable. *Akira Tozawa - played by Remi Takenoko. She is Kaori's best friend and classmate. *Stephanie Arashi - played by Miyuki Hirasawa. She is Kurt's girlfriend who also make Kaori's life miserable. *Troy Nagisa - played by Hiroki Anaira. He is Kotaro's best friend and a leader of a human trafficking syndicate. *Hisui Ishino - played by Ryoma Kaneda. He is Gemma's ambitious husband who wants anything for his own. *Hiroko Mochida - played by Rika Okada. She is Kaori's teacher and life adviser. *Michelle "Mitch" Takayama - played by Emi Matsumoto. She is the chieftain of a human trafficking syndicate who wants to use Kaori as her sex object. Theme song Intro theme (主題歌) *「Revealing Reality」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *Just like two other afternoon series, the leading man is also omitted in the series to focus on its storyline. *This series tackles the issues of surrogacy and also, human trafficking. *Because of its theme that involves sex, this series is said to be the most controversial afternoon series yet. **Also, this series was classified as Rated MA (Mature Audience) by the North Chevronian Movie and Television Classification Board (NCMTC). See also *List of GP-NET TV series Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts